Dreams akuroku
by 666random4life
Summary: Axel and Roxas are sleeping on in their room and are going to sleep in their beds each on a different side. Then when going to sleep Axel gets ssome dreams that remind him of his past and another dream that helps him in the future. one-shot yaoi. akuroku axelxroxas axelroxas


Dreams akuroku

"Good night Roxy" said the spiky redhead.

"It's Roxas for the last time.." sighed the blond boy, "got it memorized...Axel"

"Hey that's my line!" Axel said with a little smirk.

"Axel I'm tired...don't yell...lets go to sleep.." yawned Roxas.

"Fine but I'd be able to get to sleep faster if we shared the same bed." Axel said looking at Roxas from across the room on the other bed. No answer. "Roxas?"

Still no answer. Axel found this as the perfect time to go and share the bed with Roxas. He tried to get up but couldn't. Then his eyes fell heavy and he fell asleep.

"Axel...Axel...Axel move over."

"hmm..." Axel opened his eyes, waking from his wonderful dream to find a blond boy moving him so he could share the bed, "No way Dem...only Roxas...can sleep with me.."

He heard a sigh, "I'm not Demyx I'm Roxas."

Axel opened his eyes some more and found it really was him, "okay come on in Roxas," Axel said moving over and lifting the covers, "but just so you know with you next to me I might do something a little," Axel liked his lips and nibbled Roxas's ear. "inappropriate."

"Axel..don't.." Roxas yawned yet cried at the same time.

"Fine.." Axel said dozing back to sleep.

"Lea." said Isa.

"Isa." said Lea

They started to kiss, then Isa broke away.

"Lets always stay together," said Isa "always.." and then Axel say Isa growing older and having his name now Saix and Axel changing his name from Lea to Axel, and then Axel saw Saix disappearing, dieing, leaving him.

"WAIT!" yelled Axel realizing it was just a dream. Ever since Isa died and changed his name to Saix Axel missed his once best friend and lover.

"Axel..." Roxas said pulling Axel back down to the bed, "Don't worry it was just a nightmare.. remember you will no longer be alone...After all I will always be with you.."

Axel looked at Roxas feeling so relieved like he has been pulled out of a dark hole.

"I love...you...Axel.." Roxas opened his eyes and stared at Axel.

Axel stared at Roxas, "Roxas...I Love You Too." then Axel leaned towards Roxas and Kissed him. Some how Roxas always made Axel feel like he was a new person starting a new life full of light.

Roxas returned the kiss, them staying like that till they needed to breath.

Axel and Roxas look at each other and then the room was full of light. Axel stared at Roxas, Roxas just smiled. axel realized they were now standing and their beds were gone.

"Axel" said Roxas looking sadder as the time passed by, "I'm so sorry this was all a dream but the feelings you felt were real and Axel I know Roxas feels the same way."

Axel started to feel tears run down his cheek, "so Roxas doesn't know how I feel about him."

"No..he might never know until you tell him." said the dream Roxas

"...I will tell him as soon as I get up.."

"Axel! WAKE UP!"

Axel opened his eyes the sun shinning brightly in his face, "ugh.. what time is it?"

"1pm so get up already"

Axel looked at the person who was speaking to him it was...Roxas. "I will if you lean over a bit."

Roxas sighed and then leaned over slowly.

Then Axel quickly kissed Roxas. Roxas pulled away raising his hand to his lips that were stolen by the other man blushing as red as the mans hair.

Axel laughed, "Your so cute when your surprised Roxy."

Roxas looked mad and Axel stopped laughing thinking that Roxas would storm off never to see him again, and then Roxas pecked Axel on his check. "Never call me Roxy again, except on certain occasions, okay?"

"So are we an item now?" asked Axel looking at Roxas feeling surprised but still unsure on how Roxas truly felt.

Roxas sighed, and looked at Axel, "Sure but," Roxas had his cute yet devilish smile, "only if you tell me that you love me because," Roxas leaned down again at Axel sitting on the bed still, "I love you Axel with my entire heart."

Axel laughed even more, "Of course I love you Roxas no matter how corny you get." Axel got up and went in front of Roxas and kissed him having Roxas bring his arms around Axel's neck. They stayed like that which felt like forever, that is until Demyx charged into their room trying to find his sitar that Axel stole.


End file.
